M o o n l i g h t D a n c e
by The Sunflower Of Versailles
Summary: It wasn't Sombra's first time in Monaco, and certainly it isn't her first encounter with the younger Shimada... (A two-part special one shot, first Somji/Neon Dragon story on here!)
1. M o o n l i g h t

**Hey! Its Kurasu, I'm alive and well and not dead. I stopped writing Identificados cause I've been busy, but don't worry! One day I'll post it when it's finished. So after reading the "Masquerade" comic, I was definitely in to continue what happened after perhaps. I also have done some fan voice acting as Sombra lately and a buddy of mine introduced me to Somji. I was not really into the ship at first, but its grown on me now, and its my OTP now unfortunately. I then started searching for fanfics of Somji, and of course, to my dismay, there are maybe like five in existence. Just like rare fanart of them.**

 **So uh, here is my stab at doing this. Its kinda awkward, but enjoy the first part of this one-shot. If you guys like it, I'll post the second half of it.**

 **Kurasu**

 **PS This has been unedited, so many mistakes are to be expected. Also I'm debated whether this should be rated T or M. Who knows.**

* * *

 **Present Day- Monaco, 2076**

After Akande told her to get off the channel, she simply turned off her earpiece discreetly and looked around the bar area of the casino. Ordering a martini, she swished the substance around in her hand, her purple eyes scanning over people. She was oddly familiar to this situation. It was as if yesterday, even it was years ago she was in this situation. A small chuckle escaped her purple lips, as she recalled the memories until someone said,

"And to think we'd never meet again, Cinderella, or should I call you Sombra?"

"I think I prefer being called Cinderella actually." The hacker smoothly replies, turning around in her seat to come face to face with the figure.

How funny it was that even he was here, out of all the people possible.

It was as if time was repeating itself again.

* * *

 **Monaco, November 14th 2064**

 _He was bored._

 _Always bored, in fact. This wasn't the first time he accompanied his father to another one of his "parties". A certain client of his was to meet with him_ _tonight_ _, and of course what better way to cover up the business than throw a party?_

 _It's not that he complained, but after being to so many parties, it all seemed the same for him. Ladies flirting with him in cocktail dresses, heavy eyeshadow on their eyelids. The smell of smoke and alcohol made him turn away, yet he enjoyed being needed when he was around them._

 _Unlike his family, who always praised his older brother for his discipline and criticized the younger for his lack of interest in the business._

 _The boy snuck away as soon as he entered the casino, with all its glittering lights and waves of suits and formal dresses. Right away the typical women, celebrities, socialites, and even new women all followed him, all trying to get his attention. The way they fought for him with their voices barely above a whisper was funny. It was like a silent war went on between them, but finally he turned around, and let them swarm over him as he leaned against a counter, keeping his cool and smirking as they all said wonderful things and complimented "his handsome looks_ _tonight_ _"._

 _Sometimes he wondered what made them swoon over him. Was it because he was rich? Reputation? Or perhaps he was just good looking? Was he the easier option, because everyone knew that Hanzo was a young man with the personality of a sensei, and wasn't interested in romance at all._

 _The ladies kept chattering, and he tried to keep up with their conversations, but eventually zoned out. They were gossiping about other girls again. As if badmouthing the other would earn them points. In the middle of dozing off and nodding his head to everything they said, he saw a girl that caught his eye._

 _The first thing that set her apart was the sun-kissed bronze skin, and her bright brown eyes that glazed over everyone. Unlike the other ladies with their terribly done smokey eye, she was simply wearing eyeliner and a brush of purple eyeshadow. Half of her hair was shaved, and the other side was curled nicely. She was exotic, and something was brewing in her eyes. He was easily intrigued, but wondered why she hadn't noticed him yet. I mean, he was surrounded by at least twenty women, how could she not?Finally one of the girls snapped him out of it and yelled "Hey! Aren't you paying attention?"._

 _"Oh, my apologies Maki." He said Cooley, wrapping an arm around her as if to console her. The girl crossed her arms and sighed loudly, before continuing to talk to the others. In less than a minute he was already searching with his eyes for the other girl, who now disappeared. Right away he was internally panicking, wondering where she went until he saw her again, with her deep purple dress that accentuated her curves and slender body, heading toward the big white doors with brass trim._

 _She was going into the ballroom, where also his father was. Pulling his arm away, and without saying anything, he starting walking away from his harem of ladies and pushed through the crowd. He had to talk to her, get her to swoon for him, like how every other girl does. But she was mysterious, and didn't even register him as a person. Yet. When the boy was at the white door, she was standing by it, her long, jewel-encrusted purple nails pressed against her ear as she was talking in hushed tones in a language he couldn't comprehend. Was it Spanish perhaps? He kept staring at her, until she looked behind and right away caught him. At first her expression was surprised, her eyes widening like a kitten, her lips slightly parted, before she then smirked at him with smothering cat-like eyes and closed the large door behind her smoothly._

 _Walking up to the door, he took a breath then opened it, and the first thing he noticed was the sudden change of music. In the casino, the current trendy music blared loudly, but in the ballroom, all of a sudden the sounds of a finely tuned orchestra played, and he made it just when they ended. A quiet clap echoed in the grand room, to applaud the orchestra when-_

 _"You know, you missed the best part of the whole symphony."_

 _He turned around, and met eye to eye with the exotic girl. Damn, she was so beautiful, never had he seen a lady like her before._

 _"Maybe because I was so invested in our short game of tag." She raised a brow, that same mischievous smirk returning to her face. She faces the orchestra again, taking a glass of champagne from a servant passing by._

 _"I take it I am not the first girl you've tried to get." She murmured, then takes a sip of her champagne._

 _"But you're the first person that hasn't bored me at these parties."_

 _"Ah, Sparrow, you Casanova." She chuckled quietly, now turning back to face him again. "Don't think I am so easy to get."_

 _His eyes widen when she says his nickname, and she mock pouts._

 _"What? You thought I was like one of those other girls, Genji? Well I'll tell you one thing, at least I have a brain."_

 _"How did you know-"_

 _"... I just know." She replied with a cool undertone to her voice. Another servant passed by with more champagne, and she raises a brow, and he nods, as she hands him a small glass of it._

 _"How about we toast?"_

 _"Toast to what?"_

 _"To being associated with some shitty business."_

 _"I can toast to that." He chuckles quietly, and they klink glasses. She leans against the wall, drinking all the champagne in her glass til it's empty._

 _"So since you obviously know me, what's your name?" He asked. Midway through her drink, her eyes widen like a kitten again, and she quickly gulps, replying "That's information I can't give out."_

 _"Ah I see. Shall I call you Cinderella then?"_

 _"And why would you call me that? Does that mean I shall call you Prince Charming?"_

 _"No, you don't have to." He chuckles. "But you seem in a hurry. Does your stepmother not want you here?"_

 _"Well let's say in my version of Cinderella, my stepmother is more like a group of Stepmothers. I'll probably be gone at_ _midnight_ _too."_

 _"Plan on leaving a glass slipper behind?"_

 _"Not a chance."_

 _The orchestra starts up again, and people start coming to the dance floor, waltzing. Though Genji wasn't always a fan of western dance, he knew how to do it proficiently enough to at least lead. Cinderella stares at the crowd, but the dancers aren't who she's looking at. She's staring at the man on the other side of the room, a well-built Asian man in his mid-50s, leaning toward another man, and they talked in hushed tones. Now if this was the Palace, and Genji was the Prince, then that made this man the King, and the other man across from the King would be one of her many stepmothers._

 _"Shall we dance?" He held out his hand._

 _"I can't." She pursed her lips, still looking in the same direction._

 _"Why?"_

 _"I'm-I'm just not a good dancer, Sparrow." She lied, but nevertheless, he took her free hand and held it gently as he rose it to his lips before she pulled back her hand, seeing that one of her "Stepmothers" saw her in the crowd. She knew that now she would probably be forced to dance, if she wanted to disappear into the crowd again._

 _"So dance you said?"_

 _"Thought you said you couldn't-"_

 _"I was just testing you, hombre." She smirked, pretending as if she planned it all along. "Wanted to see your reaction."_

 _"Ah," although Genji was confused, he went along with it, as they walked into the flock of many dancers and started shuffling their feet to the music. One hand was on her waist, the other holding her delicate hand as he leaded the waltz. Everytime he looked away, she looked quickly at her target, then looked at him, studying his features. His cheekbones were perfectly chiseled, with no ugly blemish found on his face. What she liked the best was smile, the way his eyes glittered when he gave a small smile. Finally after a few awkward minutes of just dancing, he caught her looking the other way. And he knew exactly who she was looking at._

 _"You're here more than just to have fun no?"_

* * *

"So, you weren't a heroine like Cinderella after all these years. Why do you keep living this life?"

"I had to," her voice lowers. "I have a reason behind all this, if only you'd understand Sparrow."

"You still can change."

"Can I though?" She chuckled quietly. "You've changed. What happened to your flirtatious self?"

"Im past that. What's happened with you, with those... implants?" Now it was his turn to lower his voice. Both of them were now part machine at this point, oddly enough, as they remembered the times they were fully human.

"Mierda happened. You?-Oh wait I don't need to ask that, the Databases told me everything." She says in a cocky tone as she slips off the bar stool and heads out to the balcony to get fresh air. She always dreamed to see him again, but not in this circumstance. He wasn't the young, handsome flirt anymore. Now, Sparrow was a serious cyborg ninja who says very little and was a killing machine. Part of her liked the new him, but she also was reminiscent of the past.

"You know why I'm here."

"To kill me right?" She turns around, leaning against the railing. "You know it'll be hard to get me."

"Do you plan on running away from me again?" His voice lowers, as he approaches her slowly, closing the gap between them, and she leans farther back onto the rail.

"Depends on if you are actually going to kill me or not. Are going to follow orders this time around?"

"I wasn't always the type to obey all rules and orders." He replies, smirking behind his mask.

* * *

 _"That man over there with your father?" They both side-eyed the table on the other side of the ballroom. "He's crooked, and I don't think he plans on doing more than just make a few drug and weapon deals. I'm gonna get rid of him."_

 _"How so?" He chuckles quietly and she then looks at him sternly before smirking. "Don't underestimate what I can do. Care to join me though?"_

 _"What, to assassinate a man?"_

 _"No, no, cariño, it doesn't go like that. I hate killing. We just need to cut that deal off. The benefit for you is that your old man will still be alive." They talk in hushed tones as they waltz a little more before the man sees the Latina on the dance floor waltzing with Genji. She notices who's staring and let's go of him, then takes his hand. Her honey brown eyes are filled with concern and they flee the room. Genji's father looks back at the man, noticing who he's staring at, and sees Genji walking out of the ballroom with her._

 _"You know her by any chance?" He asks the man._

 _The man gets out of his daze and simply says "Yes, and she is a menace. If I were you, I'd make sure you get your boy away from her."_

* * *

"You know what's funny? The fact we are reminiscing instead of trying to kill each other." She laughs. "It's rare that we can share these moments. I'm sorry about what happened to your father however."

"Thank you, but he made his own path, which led to his death."

"We were young then, but I still wish I could've helped more."

"Just leave Talon and come with us, to Overwatch."

"Now that, mi príncipe verde, I'd never do." She says, looking up at the clear night sky as she leaned against the balcony rail "Remember the last time we met, it was a full moon too?"

"Ah yes, I do. We got to stop meeting during full moons."

"I don't know," the hacker nods her head softly "It's kinda romantic, like those cheesy movies..."

They both then laugh, and she grins at him, even if his face was now covered by a mask, she imagined seeing him smiling that charming smile that he smiled when they were younger.

* * *

 _"He saw me. Well he saw us." Cinderella said in between breaths, leaning against a wall as people passed by in the other hallway. "We got to do something."_

 _"I'm afraid we can't. He's going to take the deal, no matter what. You think you can convince a drug lord to not accept another criminal's deal?"_

 _"Look do you want him dead or not?" She whisper-yelled at him, now giving him that stern face again._

 _"... I don't." He replied._

 _"Then you are going to trust me on this. Where are the hotel rooms here?" She says._

 _"Third floor. Why?"_

 _She smirks and says "You'll see." as she grabs his hand and whispers in his ear "Do you have a room?"_

 _"Yea, actually my father rented the whole place-"_

 _"Perfect." He presses the button on the elevator and it opens before him, showing other couples in the elevator. One couple was an omnic lady with her human lover, and they were making out viciously on the elevator. Cinderella and Sparrow knew where that was going. Another couple that consisted of two males were whispering between one another, and the smell of smoke was eminent from their clothes. The pair looked at each other uncomfortably before bursting into a fit of giggles, as finally the door open to their level. They exited the elevator and starting walking at a brisk pace to Genji's room. Once they got there, he placed his hand on the door and it automatically opened. In it was a large room with two beds, one in green, the other in blue. Sparrow closed the door behind them quickly, as Cinderella knew what to do._

 _"Okay, so I'm gonna need you to... hm. Just wait by your bed for a bit."_

 _"Oh okay." He smirked, walking over to the bed, starting to take off his suit, then his tie..._

 _Meanwhile, she was in the bathroom, pulling out the emergency first aid kit, and started taking out the wrap cloth, and some gauze wraps. When she walked out, she sighed angrily._

 _"Pendejo, we aren't doing that! Put your shirt back on now!"_

 _He sighed, buttoning up his shirt, until she took his hands off the buttons and she did it herself, save the first two buttons left undone._

 _"Alright now sit against the bedpost." He obeyed what she said, but he could see that between her barking orders she was checking him out, and a slight blush was splashed across her bronze cheeks as she then straddled him and sat on his lap, now her well-formed legs exposed as she leaned in to tie his tie back on sloppily. Genji took pleasure in the current situation they were in, hoping it would get to more than what she planned. The way her chest area was so close, and the warmth she radiated as she was doing whatever she was doing. Cinderella wasn't paying attention at all to seeing his expression, instead just tying up his hands with some wrap cloth, then cut it with her teeth._

 _"Hold still, and just relájate, nothing's going to happen to you..." she muttered under her breath. "Okay now open your mouth, I'm gonna have to put a gag on you."_

 _He opened his mouth and she tied more of that wrap cloth and stuffed his moth with gauze._

 _Now he understood what was going to happen, and he wasn't going to get lucky as usual._

 _She studied him for a little bit, checking to make sure it looked as convincing as possible that he got captured or kidnapped, when she suddenly slapped him._

 _And then slapped him again._

 _And again._

 _Sparrow winced, trying to say something through the gag, but it all sounded like incoherent yelling to her. She then finally got off of him and smirked._

 _"There. Now you look like you got beat up." Raising the slit of her dress, she revealed a garter were a little phone was attached to it. Pulling it out, she then lowered the dress again, smoothed it out before she raised the camera and said "Smile!", taking photos of poor Sparrow._

 _"Great, great. You're really good at modeling mi Príncipe verde, just give me one second."_

 _Now hacking into the casino servers only using a phone, all of a sudden all the lights shut down, including the room they were in. Using her light on the phone, she took off the gag and untied him quickly, then grabbed him by the arm._

 _"Okay we need to get out of here."_

 _"You are one crazy girl." He said half-irritated, yet still aroused from the earlier situation._

 _"What? Does it scare you?"_

 _"No, it absolutely fascinates me."_

 _"Mmm, tú y sus complementos. You really don't stop-!" Her voice suddenly was cut off when she heard the sounding of other footsteps, and flashlights swirling around the hallway._

 _"Kuso..." he peeked from the wall they were hiding behind and quickly hid his face again. "Those are my dad's bodyguards. They're after us."_

 _"No dip, I mean, I'm not supposed to be here, which means-"_

 _"That man saw you at the ball, and now they're after you."_

 _"Ah, so you do have a brain, Principe." She mused, turning the lights back on._

 _"Let's turn here." He said in a hushed tone, pulling her inside by the waist. She gasped quietly at the sudden action, as she was pulled in and he quickly locked the door behind them. Another door was on the other side of the room, from what she could make out within the darkness. They still were against each other however, and the two noticed how close they could each other breathing, the way his hand still latched onto the side of her waist. Her arms now wrapped around his neck, as he pushed her against the wall._

 _They could kiss right now, so close, but they didn't, and she let go of him, and he went to open the next door quietly._


	2. D a n c e

"You know Hanzo might join us? You've got to convince him not to do it. The organization... It's a mess."

"That'll be hard, since he tried to kill me again the last time we met."

"I think he'll listen to you more than I however." Her eyes are still fixated at the moon, and he couldn't help but stare, stare at how beautiful she looks, wide-eyed at the sky above.

"Maybe so, but I am not concerned with whatever side he chooses. It's his decision, not mine."

"Then that Buddhism stuff really got to your head then, eh? Maybe I should try some of that." Her gaze breaks from the stars, and she looks at him, a completely different man, leaning against the rail too, with a smirk plastered on her face.

"Then come to Nepal one of these days. I'm sure my master wouldn't mind if you came."

"Eh, we'll see. It's already crazy enough we meet again." She murmurs leans her head against his shoulder, as if they were friends for a long time, looking back at the sky amongst the city lights.

* * *

 _After knocking out the two security guards, Genji dragged them into the corner of the room, while Cinderella got on the computers and started typing furiously. The first she did was disable all automatic doors, then she closed all the exits. Then she turned back on the lights and the live security footage was back to running normal._

 _"So what exactly is your plan?" He asked, looking at the footage._

 _"You'll see..." she then got back on her phone and started typing a convincing email to his father._

 _ **Want to see him again? Then call off the deal and meet me up on the third floor in Sparrow's room. Meet alone. Have bodyguards waiting outside.**_

 _ **S**_

 _She then attached the pictures she took of Sparrow earlier and sent the message, looking back at the security cameras. She finally found him, along with the client, and saw him check his phone. The way his face went from content to shock in just seconds fascinated the little hacker, and_

 _"What did you write to him?"_

 _"I just simply said meet me alone. We gotta warn him somehow before they kill him."_

 _"Right." He gave a quick nod and they fled the room. Before they left, Sparrow looked back at the security cameras and saw the client who was facing away from his Father, as if talking into an earpiece, almost the same earpiece that Cinderella had in her ear... The earpiece with a skull on it._

 _What was she really trying to do?_

 _He followed her nonetheless, but he already had a plan in mind._

 _As they took the stairs, they avoided people. Nobody seemed to take notice that all exit doors were closed, and didn't seem to care because most were planning on staying the night or were too drunk. However people complained at the front desk about why the exit doors were not opening, as mechanics were already trying to find out what caused the power outage. Adults could be so... stupid. At least that's what Cinderella thought._

 _She noticed the sudden change in Sparrow, how he kept eyeing her as they quietly went down to the third floor through an emergency staircase._

* * *

"It would have been simple to kill me."

"But I didn't, cause I hate to kill, remember? Also I liked having you flirt with me throughout the whole mission."

"Is that so?" A hint of playfulness came from his voice, as his hand gently pulled her hand and held it for a while. "Well I wasn't the one doing all the flirtatious remarks,"

"You're right it took two to tango..." she's now facing him, scanning once again any features of expression on his face, but to her dismay can't seem to find anything. His gaze looks back at her, seeing how under the stars, her skin is a light bronze, and her purple eyes are jewels under the ambient light coming from the balcony. He wished to just take off the mask and just kiss her, but there were more matters at hand besides being discovered by others. She was waiting for it, until realizing why he wouldn't do it.

She lets go of him and is starting to walk away when he grabs her arm.

"Wait, promise me something."

* * *

 _They made it to his room before his father, his bodyguards, and most importantly, the client made it in. She sat on the corner of the bed, swinging her legs back and forth. Sparrow pondered, how, how was he going to kill her? He was stuck in a room with a dangerous lady, more dangerous than he imagined. He then remembered, he did indeed bring his favorite dagger and sword, along with a few shurikens along. Father insisted in case someone would attack him at night._

 _And sure enough he needed it now._

 _Quietly walking over the other room, and unzipping where his weapons were, she then said aloud,_

 _"Do you really think I'm going to kill him? Or you?"_

 _A tinge of sadness was in her voice, but he had to be strong. Even if she was beautiful._

 _"Yes, I do."_

 _"¿Porque?" She looks at him with a solemn face and he shakes his head, as he approaches her cautiously, dagger in hand, placing the dagger at where her earpiece is._

 _"Because of this. I need to know the truth before he shows up."_

 _"I can't tell you." Her voice lowered. "Like my real name, remember mi Príncipe verde?"_

 _"Who are you working for?"_

 _"Los Muertos. That's the truth."_

 _"Is he Los Muertos too?"_

 _"Yes... and no."_

 _"Why are you betraying your own organization?"_

 _"Because I have to, okay?" She yells at him, lunging at him, as they fall to the floor, the dagger now out of his hand. They desperately are fighting for it, until a knock is at the door. They stop, and right when Sparrow is looking, she grabs the dagger and points it to him._

 _"Look, I don't wish to do anything to you Sparrow, but I need you to cooperate. Por favor..." she whispers in his ear, pointing it to his neck. He nods, besides, if something happened she would be outnumbered. Nothing would happen right?_

 _"Good. Now open the door." She kisses his cheek and lets him go to open the door. Meanwhile she quickly kicks the dagger under the bed and sits on one of the chairs in the little fancy dining table Genji had in his hotel room._

 _The man entered, alone as instructed, but Cinderella knew he wasn't alone as predicted._

 _His client then entered the room with him, right away looking at her, the little menace, sitting neatly in a chair, her legs crossed, smirking at him. This all happened while the two Shimadas talked in Japanese, and he embraced his son quickly, before seeing the girl at the table waiting patiently._

 _"Sorry I had to send those... disturbing pictures to you Mr. Shimada, but I really, really, needed to speak to you."_

 _He was flabbergasted that he let himself be tricked by a teenager, one who was certainly a little younger than his youngest son._

 _"You may speak." He said firmly, about to walk and sit across from the girl, but then an arm pulled him back. It was his client._

 _"Look, with all due respect, remember I told you this girl was dangerous? And remember our deal?"_

 _"Well, maybe she'll offer a better deal than you. For now, our deal is under consideration, Mendoza."_

 _The man then pulled out his gun and pointed it to the temple of the head Shimada._

 _"I don't think we can let you go so easily now, Señor Shimada."_

 _Genji, who was standing by the wall then instantly threw three shurikens he pulled from his sleeve and threw them on his arm, in a perfect line. Mendoza's suited arm then slowly started to be stained with crimson ooze, and dropped the gun the same time he let go of Shimada, the little pistol making a quiet thud against the carpet._

 _"Now, that wasn't in the deal was it?" Genji recalled, approaching the wounded client, and instantly the bodyguards came in to grab Mendoza, who started yelling and shouting in protest. Poor soul, he was probably going to be killed, but that's what he deserved for playing double-faced with Los Muertos and Lumericó._

 _And as far as the Latin gang was concerned, she completed the mission of taking him out._

 _"So what was the deal you wanted?"_

 _"Oh deal?" She looked back at the Shimada after watching Mendoza leave the room. "Eh... Not really anything, except I wanted to take down that guy. Oh wait! Yes yes, uh, my organization, Los Muertos," she smirked. "We'd like to have a partnership with you. You see we heard you have the good stuff, and we're gonna need the good stuff if we wanna win a war."_

 _"What war?"_

 _"I'll let you talk to my superiors, but we like to call it 'El Segundo Revolución', because we are taking back our country. Ever heard of Lumericó?" She said, as she looked down at her phone, and dialed a number._

 _"Heard much about it." He sighed, pulling up a seat across the girl._

 _"Well, that man, he pretended to be Los Muertos, but he was feeding off of us for Lumericó, so we had to get him. I trust your men will do a great job at disposing of him, especially since he tried to kill you."_

 _"Mhmm..."_

 _"¿Hola?" The phone was picked up by a strong female voice on the other line, and Cinderella answered "Hey it's me Reina. Mendoza is down, and Mr. Shimada is right here across from me waiting to hear your deal."_

 _"Que bien, Calaveras. Now leave the room, this is personal matters I gotta discuss with him here."_

 _The girl nodded, and slid the phone over to the man across from her, muttering "When you're done, hang up and it'll self destruct automatically sir." She muttered as she got up and walked past Genji. The teen looked over at his father for approval to go with her and he nodded, so he followed her out._

* * *

 _"Hey, Cinderella? I'm sorry for doubting you earlier."_

"Promise me we'll see each other again."

"Eh, I can't do promises." She shook her head, prying off his hand "I'm so bad at keeping them."

"Then we can pretend this is the last time we'll see each other." He pulled her hand to his chest, and her demeanor changes. She usually feels in control, but now he's the one in lead, and it sucks yet it feels nice not leading.

"Sparrow, I-"

* * *

 _"It's okay. If I were in your shoes, I wouldn't trust myself either."_

 _"Why so?" They walk down the hallway, seeing that everything is now normal again, it was if there was no conflict that just happened minutes ago._

 _"Because you heard what he said. I'm a dangerous girl, and he's right." She smirks, and he mock rolled his eyes._

 _"Hey I want to show you a nice place here in this Casino. First time in Monaco?"_

 _"Actually this is my first international mission, so yes I've never been to Monaco. Or this casino for that matter."_

 _"Good. Then you'll enjoy the view." He presses a button for the elevator to open and they enter in, greeted by another set of various couples all in formal wear. He presses the button to the top floor, her keeping by his side as they were crowded in with the others._

 _When they finally got to the top floor, she exits first, him behind and the first thing she sees is the little bar, crowded with many people._

 _"So... this is where you wanted to take me? I'm not much of a drink-"_

 _"No, no." He chuckled as he takes her hand, and they start pushing through the crowd. "This is not it. Close your eyes."_

 _She does, giggling quietly as the only thing she feels is herself bumping against other people, the loud noise, and his hand holding hers tight._

* * *

"Close your eyes, like you did last time."

"What surprise is it this time, Sparrow? We gotta stop with these traditions." She giggles quietly, but does what he says anyways. "Don't you like, not flirt with women anymore?"

"Old habits die hard sometimes I suppose," a soft hiss is heard in front of Sombra, and she knows exactly what he's doing.

" _Espérate_ , hombre don't do this in front of everyone-!" Her rambling is-

* * *

 _"Alright now open your eyes." He lets go of her hand, and she stops clinging onto him. Part of her enjoyed the 30-second wild ride, but she also wondered, how many people did she bump into?_

 _Cinderella opens up her eyes gasps at the view. They were on the balcony, a large one at that, with metal railings in modern detail, yet there were ornate flower pots hanging from them. She walked slowly to the railing, lightly taking each step to intake the view. This was like those movies she saw when she was younger, and right now, she was living it. Some other couples were there too, but just sparsely, overlooking the view and gorgeous night._

 _"Not many people know about this part of the Casino, but it's beautiful isn't it?"_

 _"Yea..." she then looks up at the sky, which is sparkling with stars, and a full moon shone from behind a stray cloud passing by. Genji watched those honey brown cat-like eyes all of a sudden expand and widen like a kitten again._

 _This had to be a dream. She had to be watching too much James Bond last night and now it was subconsciously replaying in her mind, satisfying her fantasies._

 _But it wasn't, and she knew it._

 _"I... Thank you Genji. You really know how to pamper a lady."_

 _"No problem, there's only one thing I ask in return."_

 _"A kiss?" She looked over at him, who was also leaning over the balcony._

 _"No," he smirks. "I can get that anytime."_

 _"You're telling yourself that, but you're gonna have to a little more to get my kiss."_

 _"I know. But I want something more."_

 _"Oh." Her voice lowers._

 _"No, no! Not that." He replies slightly flustered (which amused Cinderella). Inside, a jazz band is playing a slow melody, and the music softly makes it way out to the balcony. Both are listening to it in the background, mentally noting what perfect timing the band would play such a song._

 _"I want your name. You're real name."_

 _"Okay. Well... Hmm..." the girl talks aloud "What should I call myself...? Haven't thought about that yet."_

 _"Will I have to force it out of you?"_

 _"Maybe. A dance out here with a hot guy would be a cherry topper to my little trip here. Musics kinda nice."_

 _"A dance for a name?"_

 _"Si." This time she's not smirking, she's genuinely smiling at him._

* * *

"Nobody is out here, and I'd like to see you properly with my eyes. Just keep your eyes closed."

She's grinning, not sure whether she should cheat or do as he says. All of a sudden she's back to being that naive 18-year old girl who was infiltrating the same casino they were in now. No cybernetic implants or cyborg ninjas, no Overwatch or Talon keeping them apart, just a couple of teens being foolish.

"You're taking this very seriously, aren't you?"

"Yes I am."

The hacker feels him pulling her closer, the feeling of cold metal against her warm skin, and his face getting closer to hers when-

* * *

 _They start dancing a little, first baby moves, then more swing in each step they took, and closer they got to each other. He accidentally steps on her toe and mutters a quick apology, losing his cool. It was hard to be smooth around her when he was driving crazy internally. Maybe he should kiss her. Cinderella on the other hand was waiting for it. She was warned of him far in advance before she started her mission, but she couldn't help it like other girls. He was handsome anyways._

 _Deciding to fight his nerves midway through the dance, he leaned forward and closed the gap between them, kissing her softly._

* * *

Right away she turned invisible and backed away from him. The hacker couldn't afford to do this. Instead of running away, she pushes him away a little, as her invisibility quickly wears off.

"Sparrow, you know we can't do this." She shakes her head. "And we were young, and very stupid."

"You're right." He lets go, putting his mask back on. "I'm sorry about that." He mumurs, yet they still are staring at each other, still trying to recollect their breathing.

"No it's okay. I enjoyed seeing you again though!" The hacker reassures, then smirks to hide her pain. "Besides, you should save those moves for Angela. I know she'd like it."

"Yea." He mutters, though he wants to say that she thrills him more than the Medic ever could. How did he forget this feeling?

* * *

 _She leans in and kisses him back, this time a little more hard and sloppy. It's obvious that he was the pro and she was just a novice at this. They both then pull apart for air, and she rests her head against his chest, as they slowly dance around._

 _"So you haven't told me your name yet." He says in a low voice._

 _"My friends call me Sombra," she mutters, closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around his neck like a clingy kitten._

 _"Sombra?"_

 _"Yes... but you can call me ( )." She whispers._

 _"( )?"_

 _"Yes, pero por favor mi príncipe verde." She continues talking in that low voice that sounds almost like a purr. "Protect that name, cause I don't give it to just anyone."_

 _"I will, Sombra."_

 _They dance for a little more til Sombra realizes how late it must be._

 _"Hey, Genji, what time is it?"_

 _"Uh..." he quickly eyes a clock. The two hands were perfectly aligned pointing straight up. "It's twelve."_

 _"Mierda." She lets go of him, but before she goes, he asks, "Will we meet again?"._

* * *

"Well I must go. I'll tell them that Talon got away."

"Thanks. Wouldn't want Akande killing me tonight anyways." She chuckles, turning her earpiece back on as he leaps to the other side of the balcony and starts climbing down. He can hear her telling her bosses that she was "in a little conflict" as she looked down, giving a small wave to him. She finally gets off the earpiece and before he disappears into the shadows of the city she yells "Wait, we will meet again right?"

* * *

 _"Yes." She says before she flings herself over the rail and starts to climb down, even though she was wearing stilettos and a tight evening dress. When she finally gets off, she takes off the heels and runs down the street to a black car that's waiting for her. When Sombra opens the car, she hops into the backseat and puts her feet up on the driver's armrest. Reina hangs up from her phone and smirks as she looks in the back mirror._

 _"Enjoyed your first international mission? You did pretty good for a newbie, quinceañera."_

 _"Yes, it went pretty smooth. I met a fellow today."_

 _"What's his name?"_

 _"Sparrow." She smirks back at her boss and mentor._

* * *

"No." He replies before running into a dark alleyway and climbing up a building, starting to building-hop away. During mid-climb he gets a call from Angela.

"Hey, how did the mission go?" She asked, a lot of worry behind her voice.

"Failed, couldn't get the new girl." He tried to sound defeated, but felt immediately bad for doing that to her. Not after everything they've been through, and everything she's done for him. "But don't worry I'll be on the plane soon."

"You better, I baked something really good, and if the food is cold I swear-"

"It's okay Angela I'll be there soon. Love you." Those last two words now sounded artificial, but he had to face reality. Sombra was a figment of the past, and wasn't he done with the past?

"Love you too, Genji." When the medic said that over the phone, he suddenly imagined as if the hacker was saying those precious words, and the memories of their past replayed in his head again, like a broken record, once in a moonlight dance.

* * *

 **Wow I'm surprised there are other people like me that appreciate this ship! And that's the conclusion to this story. Kinda sad, right? I love gency don't get me wrong, in fact I love too many ships obviously, but somji has a Romeo and Juliet vibe to it (without the killing for love part) cause like we want it to happen, but it'll never happen. They are star-crossed lovers with ties that are holding them back. Kinda like Reaper and 76. Also notice how I kinda had this James Bond idea for the story? It's too bad it became depressing so soon insert tears here plz.**

 **Thank you guys, and leave a review as always lovelies!**

 **Kurasu**

 **PS. Also translation notes/Why was Sombra after that dude? So, I called Genji "Principe Verde" because it literally means, in Spanish, "Green Prince". Now in my dialect, the the equivalent of calling him "Prince Charming" or like calling a boy basically "a fairytale dream come true" would be "mi Principe Azul" or, literally "Blue Prince". As a play on the saying, I decided to call him "mi Principe Verde", for obvious reasons. Also technically, the person Sombra was after is the last name of the VP of Lumerico (if you weren't here during the Sombra ARG you might not recognize the name). I kinda added in a start to how Sombra took down Lumerico, cause she first took down the VP of Lumerico, and then she went after the CEO. Anyways, just kinda a little background on "The Client" of this story. Sorry this was the cheesiest piece of shit you've ever witnessed**

 **Post-Edit: Dang that was confusing to proof-read, I apologize to you guys for being able to read that. Also yes, I made younger Sombra a little naïve, but that's the way the current Sombra always described her younger self, so it felt fitting to have her do some innocent mistakes.**


End file.
